This invention relates to a method of and a device for recording image or information signals at various magnifications by the utilization of a light beam.
There have been proposed the following methods and devices for varying the magnification of an image recorded.
A first method is one which uses a beam expander to scan a single light beam to thereby vary the magnification of the formed image. According to this method, the beam diameter may be varied by the beam expander to reduce the diameter of the light spot formed on a recording surface and on the other hand, the scanning velocity of the scanner may be increased to effect high-speed scanning to thereby reduce the size of the recorded image (character, figure of the like). This method requires speed-up of the scanner and results in shorter service life of the scanner.
Another method is one whereby any desired size of character may be recorded by selecting any one of a plurality of character generators prepared in accordance with various sizes for the characters to be recorded. This method has required a number of character generators, which has led to practical problems such as complication of the control for the selection of those character generators and a consequent higher cost.
Further, there has been a method of changing the character size in the direction of column on the recording surface by varying the frequency of writing signal (clock pulse), whereas the need to vary the frequency of the clock pulse itself has involved the cumbersomeness with which, for example, the frequency of the oscillator has to be varied.